Sikat Gigi
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Kim Jongdae, seorang namja berwajah cute yang selalu membuat seluruh isi kelas tertawa..termasuk aku. Seorang namja yang selalu menebarkan kebahagiaan kepada siapapun. Seorang namja yang selalu tersenyum manis tanpa beban. Seorang namja yang selalu membawa telur rebus ajaib didalam tasnya untuk diberikan padaku. Seorang namja yang bahkan rela melakukan hal terbodoh didunia ini demi


Title : Sikat gigi

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kim Soohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Genre : Angst,life

Main cast :

\- Han hyora (OC)

\- Kim jongdae (EXO)

Summary : Kim Jongdae, seorang namja berwajah cute yang selalu membuat seluruh isi kelas tertawa..termasuk aku. Seorang namja yang selalu menebarkan kebahagiaan kepada siapapun. Seorang namja yang selalu tersenyum manis tanpa beban. Seorang namja yang selalu membawa telur rebus ajaib didalam tasnya untuk diberikan padaku. Seorang namja yang bahkan rela melakukan hal terbodoh didunia ini demi membuatku tersenyum.

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY" IS MINE

Aku tidak tahu jenis rasa sakit macam apakah ini? Rasa sakit yang tidak pernah aku pelihara namun selalu muncul setiap kali aku melihatnya, setiap kali aku memikirkannya, setiap kali aku melihat senyumannya, setiap kali mata kami saling bertemu.

Aku tidak pernah tahu dan tidak ingin tahu seberapa banyak aku merasakannya. Yang aku ketahui saat ini hanyalah aku ingin melupakannya. Bukan hanya ingin tapi sangat.

Aku membunyikan bel tepat didepan pintu apartement jongdae.

Tak berapa lama kemudian keluarlah makhluk dengan senyuman khas troll yang saat ini tengah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Hyo." Panggilnya.

Terlihat sekali dia kebingungan melihat kehadiranku disini.

Aku hanya tersenyum manis kearahnya sembari menunjuk kearah bungkusan kantung plastik berwarna hitam yang sejak tadi aku bawa.

"Aku bawa ice cream kesukaanmu, eumm jadi apakah kita akan disini terus?"

Jujur saja, manusia jenis apapun yang kini ada dihadapanku adalah jenis manusia paling bodoh didunia. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan yeoja secantikku berlama-lama berdiri didepan pintu apartementnya.

"Masuklah, Hyo." Akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang aku maksud..ahh syukurlah.

Kim jongdae tetaplah seorang Kim Jongdae. Tak perduli sudah berapa tahunpun aku meninggalkannya, seorang diri seperti orang bodoh, tapi dia tetaplah kim jongdae. Tak akan pernah ada yang dapat merubahnya.

Dan apartementnya pun masih tetap sama, semua benda..semua letaknya masih tetap sama. Mengapa aku begitu bodoh meninggalkannya seorang diri. Yeah 2 tahun yang lalu, aku meninggalkan Kim Jongdae yang jelas-jelas masih mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya. Hati yang dia berikan seutuhnya padaku tapi aku malah membuangnya kemudian menginjaknya hingga tak berbentuk.

"Eumm, kau mau teh manis, kopi atau susu?" Tanyanya, meskipun wajahnya masih menyiratkan kebingunggan.

"Air putih saja, Dae." Aku mengucapkannya sembari melemparkan senyuman kearahnya.

Dia hanya meganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian berjalan dengan santai kearah dapur.

Aku masih sibuk memperhatikan foto-foto yang berada diruang tamu. Mengangumi bahwa seorang Kim Jongdae yang tidak bisa menggunakan otaknya dengan baik telah sukses merawat foto-foto tua yang kini ada dihadapanku.

Tatapanku tertuju pada satu foto yang didalamnya terdapat yeoja berpipi chuby sedang melingkarkan lengannya keleher namja yang ada didepannya. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat bahagia begitupun dengan sang namja yang berada didepannya. Senyuman mereka seperti tanpa beban.

Yaaah, aku akui aku bodoh. Aku bahkan seratus kali jauh lebih bodoh dari Kim Jongdae. Tidak, bukan seratus tapi beribu-ribu kali jauh lebih bodoh.

Tanpa kusadari airmata perlahan jatuh membasahi pipiku, mengalir dengan derasnya tanpa pernah kuperintah sebelumnya.

Aku melepaskan berlian demi sebongkah kerikil kecil.

Aku melepaskan Kim Jongdae yang memiliki hati selembut kapas dan lebih memilih menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Jongin, seorang namja bertopeng yang sudah menipuku! Menipuku dengan topeng wajah tanpa dosanya, menipuku dengan senyuman tulusnya, menipuku dengan semua perlakuan manisnya!

Siapapun pasti akan menertawakanku. Ini menggelikkan, aku yang memutuskan untuk pergi namun aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk kembali.

Tidak..tidak..tidak, Kim Jongdae pantas mendapatkan yeoja yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Dia pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik. Aku tidak boleh kembali. dia seharusnya mengusirku, mengataiku bodoh, menamparku atau bahkan menyeret paksa agar aku segera menjauh darinya. Bukankah seharusnya dia melakukan itu? Melakukan apa yang dulu aku lakukan padanya.

"Aku taruh disini yah air putihnya." Suara Kim Jongdae membuatku kembali tersadar bahwa saat ini aku sedang menangis.

Aku segera menghapus airmataku. Jangan sampai dia melihatnya.

Dia berjalan menghampiriku "Apa yang sedang kau lihat." Tanyanya.

Aku menarik lengannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali kearah lain.

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat foto bebekmu, Dae. Oh iya, aku membelikanmu ice cream. Kau masih suka yang rasa coklatkan?"

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang err sulit diartikan. Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu." Ucapnya.

"Benarkah? Apa itu? Eeey jangan membohonggiku, kau kan tidak tahu aku akan datang kemari, bagaimana bisa kau menyiapkan sesuatu untukku hahahaha,"

Dia pasti hanya basa-basi eumm walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak yakin seorang Kim Jongdae bisa melakukan itu.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang kemari." Dia mengatakannya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, hingga membuat kedua alisku saling bertautan.

"Yaah, walaupun tidak tahu kapan pastinya kau akan datang tapi aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali datang kemari, Daaan.. aku sudah menyiapkan ini dari jauh-jauh hari." Lanjutnya sembari menyodorkan sikat gigi kearahku.

Demi Tuhan! Siapapun tolong sadarkan aku saat ini. Dan tolong yakinkan aku bahwa seseorang yang kini sedang bersamaku adalah Kim Jongdae. Kim Jongdae, seorang namja berwajah cute yang selalu membuat seluruh isi kelas tertawa..termasuk aku. Seorang namja yang selalu menebarkan kebahagiaan kepada siapapun. Seorang namja yang selalu tersenyum manis tanpa beban. Seorang namja yang selalu membawa telur rebus ajaib didalam tasnya untuk diberikan padaku. Seorang namja yang bahkan rela melakukan hal terbodoh didunia ini demi membuatku tersenyum.

Aku mengambil sikat gigi yang dia sodorkan kearahku.

"Aku membelinya 2 tahun yang lalu tapi ini masih bagus dan kau bisa menggunakannya ketika hatimu sedang sakit seperti sekarang, Hyo." Ujarnya.

"Dan, malam ini kau menginap disini saja, Hyo. Aku akan memberitahu orangtuamu supaya mereka tidak mengkhawatirkanmu." Lanjutnya.

Kim Jongdae yang aku kira hanya diberikan otak setengah oleh Tuhan. Kim Jongdae yang aku kira hanya perduli pada bebek ungunya saja. kim Jongdae yang bahkan tidak tahu arti dari wo ai ni, bahkan ketika dia mengikuti kelas bahasa mandarin. Kim Jongdae yang selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh bahkan ketika dia ditertawakan oleh banyak orang tapi detik ini aku merubah pandanganku tentang kim jongdae yang aneh.

Dia sudah berubah dan yang paling terpenting adalah dia masih mengingatnya, mengingat bahwa aku hanya bisa menangis sepuasnya didalam kamar mandi hanya dengan ditemani sikat gigi dan suara air yang sengaja dibiarkan mengalir begitu saja agar menyamarkan suara tangisanku.

"Gomawo, Dae." Ucapku, sembari tersenyum manis kearahnya dan kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

Terimakasih, Dae..karena hanya kau yang tahu tentang ini. Tentang sikat gigi dan kamar mandi yang menjadi saksi bisu disetiap tangisanku.

FIN


End file.
